


Side to Side all Summer Long

by whatislife



Series: Hockey but make it sexy (unattached PWP's) [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Desperation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hand Feeding, Implied Consent, Implied Gangbang, Leashes, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humping, sub!Jonathan Toews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatislife/pseuds/whatislife
Summary: During the season, he was still a slut, always needed something in his ass, and could only really fall asleep if he was given something to suck on, but he also had hockey to concentrate on. He was mostly clear headed, could have conversations with other people, could think about stuff that wasn’t about getting filled.The offseason, however, was a different story. In the offseason, without hockey obligations, Jonny literally could not think of anything else.





	Side to Side all Summer Long

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I have a midterm tomorrow. Also fun fact, instead of studying, I wrote over 2000 words of smut that has literally no plot, and also makes very little sense. Please go into this knowing that it doesn't make logical sense. Don't think so hard about it. Also, I did not edit this at all, because I actually should start studying.

The only benefit of not playing hockey in April, that Patrick could see, was that it meant that the only thing Jonny had left to concentrate on was how badly he wanted it all the time.

 

During the season, he was still a slut, always needed something in his ass, and could only really fall asleep if he was given something to suck on, but he also had hockey to concentrate on. He was mostly clear headed, could have conversations with other people, could think about stuff that wasn’t getting filled.

 

The offseason, however, was a different story. In the offseason, without hockey obligations, Jonny literally could not think of anything else.

 

Jonny hadn’t always been this desperate. When they had started dating he had liked getting fucked, but it wasn’t the end all be all, and he never begged to suck Patrick off. But it seemed like the more Patrick did fuck Jonny, the more desperate he got.

 

Patrick didn’t know why, but it didn’t really matter in the end, because now, ten years in, Jonny needed it all the time. He spent his early summer days desperate for it, always needed a plug up his ass, needed something in his mouth. He couldn’t think for himself, couldn’t get dressed, couldn’t keep his legs steady enough to walk, had to crawl from place to place. He needed someone to take care of him, and Patrick was the one lucky enough to do that.

 

In a month or two, they would start hard training again, and Patrick would help pull Jonny out of it enough for him to spend a few hours every day in the gym and on the ice. But, for now, as spring was settling over Chicago, he let Jonny be in the state of desperation that seemed more natural to him. He seemed happier, even, as long as he was getting what he needed and Patrick prides himself on giving Jonny what he needs.

 

In the morning, Patrick always wakes up first, because Jonny sleeps like the dead and would sleep until noon if allowed. If he has errands to do, he tends to run out and do them. He likes the city, when it’s just waking up, and leaving the house when Jonny is fully awake always worries him. If someone were to come to the house, they would be able to do anything they wanted with Jonny, and Jonny wouldn’t be able to think clearly enough to stop them. Patrick is fine with other people fucking Jonny, but he needs to be able to be there to make sure they treat him okay.

 

After errands, he returns to the apartment, and normally Jonny is still dead to the world. He starts breakfast, something he can hand feed to Jonny, because God knows he doesn’t have the concentrate to eat on his own. During the season, he puts a pot of coffee on as well, but the summer months mean they have all the time in the world, so Jonny doesn’t need the quick rush to wake him up. By the time breakfast is done, it’s often close to nine, and at this point Patrick can normally hear his mom’s voice in his head talking about “sleep schedules” and “sleeping the day away,” and he feels compelled to go pester Jonny awake.

 

Waking him up isn’t difficult in the summer. During the season, it generally takes six alarms, repeatedly hiting him with a pillow, and even then it’s a fifty/fifty shot of him waking up in time for team breakfast. In the offseason, though, all it takes is playing with the plug in his ass, and Jonny’s body reacts so viscerally it wakes his brain up. Or that’s Patricks theory, at least. Jonny has never found the words to describe what happens to him, even when he is coherent, just that it’s something he needs.

 

This morning, Patrick pulls the plug completly out, and Jonny wakes up instantly, whining as his hole trying to clench down around nothing. Patrick entertains himself with watching it for a few moments, giving Jonny enough time to almost work himself into a state, whimpering and wiggling around, begging for something in his ass. He doesn’t seem to remember that he has fingers of his own, or that he can reach into the bedside table and pull out any of the plugs or dildos for himself when he is like this. He needs Patrick to give him everything. It’s a power trip that Patrick still isn’t over.

 

Pushing the plug back in calms him down, and Jonny sighs with content as he turns his head to smile dopily at Patrick. When he is like this his eyes get a glassy look to them, almost like you can see how few thoughts he has.

 

One of the thoughts he does have is a almost pathetic gratitude when he is given what he wants, and he says “thank you” in a worshipful tone, before turning his head to start mouthing at the pillow under his head. As long as Jonny has one hole filled he is calm enough, but he would always, always rather have both holes filled.

 

“Not yet,” Patrick says, running a soothing hand up and down Jonny’s back. “You have to get something to eat first okay?”

 

Patrick slides off the bed, before pulling the rest of the blankets off of Jonny. Jonny looks up with him, confused about what Patrick is doing, but he lets Patrick pull him off of the bed and onto the floor anyways. He trusts Patrick to take care of him, crawls behind him into the kitchen without hesitation.

 

Once there, he settles onto the cushion Patrick has positioned on the floor by the chair. He smiles peacfully up at Patrick, and once Patrick sits down with the food, immediatly tries to go for his dick. Patrick is smart though, and knows all of Jonny’s tricks. He's wearing jeans, and is quick enough to grip Jonny’s hair to pull him back before he can even connect with the fabric.

 

Jonny starts to whine, almost immediatly, whimpering just because Patrick won’t give him something to suck on. It would be pathetic, if it wasn’t so hot. As it is, Jonny crying because Patrick won’t give him a dick mostly just makes it hard for him to eat, but again, Patrick is smart. He spoons some of Jonny’s dairy free yogurt up, before pushing the spoon into his mouth.

 

Jonny settles down immediatly, suckiling on the spoon like his life depended on it. He stays calm throughout the rest of breakfast, letting Patrick feed him the rest of the yogurt and a few bites of eggs. At the end, he gives Jonny his fingers, as Patrick eats his own plate of food. By the time Patrick's finished, Jonny is whimpering again, this time as he spreads his legs to try and push down on the plug. He's been awake long enough to need more than the plug that he sleeps in, and if Patrick doesn’t give it to him soon he is going to start crying, so desperate for something bigger to fill him up.

 

Patrick pulls his fingers out to stand up to put the dishes in the sink, and when he turns around, Jonny has started humping the pillow to the best of his ability, while mouthing at the corner of the kitchen table. He looks up when Patrick lets out a snort. His eyes are so wide and glassy, with tears rolling out, and droll is rolling out from around where he is trying to give a blow job to a table. It’s such a picture, Patrick can’t help but take an actual photo, sending it to Sharpy, Duncs and Seabs with his invitation to come over for dinner that night.

 

He tucks the phone back into his pocket, before walking back over to Jonny and kneeling down next him. “Hey baby, you doing okay?” Patrick asks, though he sincerely doubts he can get any sort of coherent answer from Jonny right now. “Do you want to go get dressed?”

 

Jonny nods frantically, before trying to face plant into Patricks lap. Patrick is too quick for him though, and he stands back up, before walking back into the bedroom. He can hear Jonny crying softly as he crawls along behind him.

 

Getting dressed in the summer, for Jonny, doesn’t involve any clothes. Instead, Patrick starts with putting his collar on around his neck. It's mostly for practicality, so that he can hook the leash on when he needs too. The most important part of getting dressed, on days like this, is when Patrick lays Jonny over his lap and removes the medium sized sleeping plug from his ass.

 

Patrick won’t fuck him yet, doesn’t want to mess up his clothes this early in the morning. Instead, Jonny gets one of the dildos from the bedside table. This one is large, puple and angled just right to hit his prostate, and when Patrick slides it in, Jonny moans in satisfaction before saying “thank you, thank you, thank you,” over and over again.

 

Patrick sooths a hand down his back, fucks the dildo in and out of his hole a few times, before asking “are you ready now, is this all you need?” because even when Jonny is like this, it’s enjoyable for Patrick to make fun of him.

 

“No,” Jonny pleads, “no, no please, I need something to suck on, please.”

 

“You need something,” Patricks asks, chuckling. “How about,” he glances around the room, before his eyes land on one of the hockey sticks in the corner, “how about the hockey stick, would you suck on that?”

 

Jonny doesn't even hesitate before saying “yes, please, please let me suck on a hockey stick, please I need it so much.”

 

Patrick pulls Jonny of his lap, settles him back onto the floor, and walks over to grab one of the sticks. They are all used sticks, left there from when they had tossed their gear into the corner at the end of the season, but it's probably fine. It's not like Jonny hasn't sucked on worse things before. He walks the stick back over, and holds it horizontal to the ground, the end of it just in front of Jonny.

 

Jonny immediatly leans into to wrap his mouth around the stick. He sucks as much of the stick as he can, staring up at Patrick with adoration in his eyes, moaning around the stick like a whore.

 

“That’s it baby,” Patrick says, inching the stick in another half inch, “you are finally getting what you need huh? You would suck on anything, you need it so badly.” Jonny nods frantically, before trying to take more of the stick down his throat.

 

Patrick could do this all day, fuck Jonny’s throat with a hockey stick, but he actually wants to get some chores done before dinner, so he regretfully pulls the stick out. Jonny tries to chase it, but Patrick tosses the stick back into the corner and picks up the gag to fit onto him before he has a chance to get too worked up. The final step of the morning routine, once Jonny is all tussled up and satisfied, is to make him cum. Jonny’s dick stays hard almost all the time when he is like this, but he doesn’t seem to think about it, or even be aware of his own arousal. Unless, of course, Patrick doesn’t take it upon himself to make him aware.

 

Patrick isn’t ashamed to say that this is his favorite part, an opportunity to play with Jonny like a toy. This morning, Patrick pulls Jonny back onto the bed and onto his stomach. Jonny watches him with hazy, trusting eyes, as he grabs a pillow and puts it under Jonny’s crotch.

 

Jonny still doesn’t make a move, content to lay there and smile dopily at Patrick from around the gag all day long if he could. Patrick leans over to switch the dildo on, hears the vibrations start up right against Jonny’s prostate. Jonny lets out a quiet moan, but still doesn’t move. The vibrations are probably enough to milk him, but Patrick wants to make him cum.

 

He leans over to grab Jonny’s hips and pushs them into the pillow once before whispering in his ear.“Can you hump your pillow for me?” Patrick asked, before shoving his hips down again. “Can you be a little slut, and get yourself off, humping a pillow like a teenager?”

 

That finally gets a reaction out of Jonny, and he moans again, trys to suck harder on the gag, and finally starts rolling his hips down onto the pillow. Patrick leans back so he can watch better, and Jonny is still smiling up at him in adoration, even as he humps the pillow with increasing desperation.

 

“Good boy,” Patrick breaths. Jonny swivles his hips, fucking the pillow harder. “You're doing so good. The guys are coming over tonight,” at this, Jonny starts to moan louder. “You can suck them off, let them fuck you. You're so desperate, I need all the help I can get.” Jonny is nodding, and he is already so close, Patrick can tell, but he needs something extra to push him over the edge.

 

“Maybe,” Patrick said, bringing up something he had been considering for a while. “Maybe, when the season starts up again, instead of being our captain, you become our toy. We can keep you in the locker room, use you as a reward system, as a motivator. Whoever gets a point, they get to fuck you.” Patrick pauses, watch as Jonny’s eyes widen, as he shoves his hips down, faster and faster.

 

“You would finally get to be the cockslut you really are. You would never have to think about anything ever again. We would keep you filled all the time, take care of you like you need. Would you like that?” Jonny is nodding his head frantically before he even gets the words out of his mouth. His hips still all of a sudden and he starts to cry a little and whimper around the gag as he cums.

 

After he's finished, he starts to hump the pillow again, so good at following orders, even as he starts to pull faces that let Patrick know how uncomfortable that must be. If Patrick didn’t stop him, he would fuck the pillow all day, cum over and over again until he was cuming dry and he passed out. Patrick didn’t have time to sit and supervise that today, so he gently stills Jonny’s hips, flips the vibrations off, and lets him relax into the bed.

 

Jonny is back to smiling dopily again, looking a little high with how out of it he is. Patrick runs his fingers through his hair before standing up.

 

“You did good baby,” Patrick pauses long enough to kiss Jonny lightly on the forhead. “I’m going to go answer some emails, okay? You should take a nap. Come get me when you need more.” Jonny nods and closes his eyes.

 

He should be good for a few hours. Might need something actually fucking his ass by lunch time, but if summer days aren’t for Patrick to spend time taking care of his boy, than he doesn’t know what they are for.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes include Patrick having to visit family, so he leaves Jonny with someone to take care of while he gone. Also, deleted scenes include me personally saying sorry to God.


End file.
